Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5k - 9}{2k + 2} \div 7$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{-5k - 9}{2k + 2} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-5k - 9) \times 1} {(2k + 2) \times 7}$ $t = \dfrac{-5k - 9}{14k + 14}$